Entangled
by InfinitIsh
Summary: Because as much as they wouldn't admit, it'd always been that way. They'd encountered one another at least once, and people did say love was at first sight - NextGenHP/PJO&HoO Crossovers - Heroverse - 1. DominiquePercy - 2. RoseLeo - 3. LorcanZoë
1. dominiquepercy

****_This idea just came upon me one day - it has probably been done before, I've got no idea. Hope you like it!_

_For Kim (BlueGemini), who one of my best friends over at NGF, and Dee (save the world and be a hero) who I somehow never give credit but is my first NGF friend._

_I disclaim._

* * *

><p><strong>a stack of songs<strong>

Dominique Weasley/Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><em>But how can I put out this fire<em>

_When you're the one who lit it?_

- _Taylor Swift's Writing Songs About You_

* * *

><p>She's trying to hate him, but can't, because she'd been in 'love at first sight'.<p>

Yes, love at first sight, because just one glimpse of him had straightened her spine, and he'd broken that shell she'd made around herself.

He'd risen from the seas all those days ago - she remembered that day very clearly - and enchanted her using those sea green eyes of his (which were greener than Uncle Harry's). And then he'd left her, alone on the shore, moaning his abrupt exit.

He'd said that he had better things to do, better people to be with. She suspected a girlfriend, but then he'd given her so much attention, almost as if he _loved_ her.

Then she'd sit on that fateful rock and keep on writing songs about him. She had a huge stack of them, oh yes- they sat under her bed, and she'd read them whenever he appeared in her dreams.

She'd cry, and then try to forget his actions, ignore the emotions or hate him, but no. His name is something she can't get out of her head, and whenever she says Uncle Percy's name, you could count on her to break down on the spot. Victoire had tried to find out what's wrong. But Dominique won't tell her - what happened at the beach stays at the beach.

They'd talked. They'd kissed. They'd felt each other like never before.

So really, how could she put out the fire when he was the one who had lit it?


	2. roseleo

_This was inspired by the 'Song of the Day' thread over at The NextGen Fanatics forum, Feb 2nd._

_Additionally, this is for Alice, and the lovely reviews she left me on by drabble collection._

_I disclaim._

* * *

><p><strong>let her go<strong>

Rose Weasley/Leo Valdez

* * *

><p><em>Without you it's going to be lonely<em>

_So let's make the most of tonight_

_- Miranda Cosgrove's What Are You Waiting For_

* * *

><p>He remembers her all right. The one with fiery red hair going down to her waist, a beautiful smile and those blue eyes that always reminded Leo of the sea.<p>

She'd come to a small cottage nearby for a research project along with her elder cousin. She'd stayed for a week but was someone he'd never forget.

He remembers how they'd become friends, and how (_indirectly however so_) she told him she'd hoped for something more.

And how he'd been a coward, an idiot, made nothing of her words, and just let her go…let her go, like he'd have someone like her ever again in his life.

He'd gone to her place to bid her farewell, and they had been sitting in a pin-drop silence, sipping coffee, until Victoire had declared that it was time for them to leave.

He remembers her final words, spoken in whispers, so slowly that he'd barely heard her.

"Will you miss me?"

He hadn't replied then. Too dazed by her (_she, her eyes blue as the sky and her lips coffee-stained_) he'd been dumbfounded by the question and let her go…as if she was the polluted air that he could live without.

And then she'd left, left him wanting more and left him frozen on the spot.

* * *

><p><em>She'd wanted more too, but you hadn't given it, had you?<em>

* * *

><p>Though he knew she'd never hear, he'd said a word, a one-worded reply to her question.<p>

"_Always_,"


	3. lorcanzoë

**star-crossed**

Lorcan Scamander/Zoë Nightshade

* * *

><p>Ever since he's been small, the stars are a favourite sight of his. His mum and dad often lead him out to the fields where there's a charpoy laid out, and where he sits in the night for hours altogether.<p>

He dreams, he loves, he laughs. All there, in the middle of the fields.

One day, he sees a new constellation in the sky. Not new, per se - because there can't be new constellation - but he hasn't seen it before in his life.

It's a girl. A lady. Something between the two. The silver stars outline her body and she strikes him as a huntress, with the bow outstretched.

He can feel her come to life before his eyes.

He feels she's had a heartbreak, a real one and not an exaggerated, dramatic breakup. It's as if she has a big classic written about her somewhere - a long one at that, a really long one.

He believes her to be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Glowing skin, pretty eyes, and a breathtaking personality. If it was even possible, he would have fallen in love with her. She has the aura of forbiddenness, but Lorcan doesn't care about that, does he?

(He wonders if there's someone else like that out there)

One day, he looks at her, and smiles, and wishes that maybe she knows how much he loves her.

And maybe, just maybe, for a tiny second, he feels her glare right back at him.


End file.
